Not Losing You
by Leveragenie of 221B
Summary: Adapted from a Destiel role play I had going with a friend on tumblr.


Dean thought back over the events of the last few days, which if he was honest with himself were a complete disaster, Cas had vanished and now Adam was being used by Michael as a vessel. The poor kid Dean thought to himself he hadn't asked for this. Dean sighed as he helped Sam who had been flung across the room by one of the three demons they were trying to take out into the car. Sam had already exorcised one in the traditional manner, and before Dean could do anything he was watching his younger brother hitting the far wall. Surprisingly Sam hadn't lost consciousness and Dean quickly used Ruby's knife to take out the demon, allowing the third to escape. Dean wasn't worried about that though. "There you go, Sammy" Dean said closing the door. He walked around getting into the driver's side putting in his favourite AC/DC tape, but keeping the volume low so as to not disturbed Sam who had appeared to have fallen asleep and by the looks of things peaceful sleep.

He drove on leaving Chicago behind; he tried to keep his mind on the traffic and the rain which had started to come down. It was no good he thought to himself he wanted to find Cas, he took a breath "Cas goddammit, where are you?" he asked into thin air. Nothing, he hadn't expected anything if he was honest with himself. After a couple more miles he heard a familiar flutter of wings "Cas" he said as the Angel appeared in the back seat of the Impala. "Where've you been?" he asked as he pulled into a La Quinta Inn and Suites.

"Hello, Dean" Cas said, Dean couldn't help but give a small smile at the sound of Cas' voice. "I believe I ended up in a place called Salisbury Plain in the UK" Cas said. Dean gave a confused look which Cas noticed "It's a place the British army use for training. And also a place where civilians can take walks" Cas explained. Dean nodded thankful Cas hadn't been spotted by the British military… that was one phone call he didn't want to have to deal with. He could just imagine it "Yes this is Dean Wichester… He…? Alright we'll come and get him". Just then Cas began to speak again "I was wrong, Dean. I am sorry" he said. Dean turned around to look at Cas as he parked the car.

"Wrong about what?" Dean asked the Angel who had developed a sudden interest in the floor of the Impala. Cas looked up taking a breath "About, you Dean. I thought you were going to say yes to Michael" Cas admitted looking at the hunter. Dean looked at the Angel who seemed so sorry about having doubted him "I wouldn't ever say yes." Dean said, looking at Cas. "I'm on team Free Will, just the three of us. Got it?" Dean unlocked the doors, but didnt wake Sam up. "Come on, Cas. Let's just rent a room. We can get Sam once we get the keys." the two of the stepped out of the car. "Just the three of us" Cas replied walking over to Dean.

The two of them walked over to the hotel in silence, Dean watched Cas sit down as he got the three of them a room. "What's got you blue, Cas?" Dean asked walking up to him. They were both soaking wet from the rain outside, so Dean's steps made a squeaking sound as he 's nothing" he replied looking down as Dean continued to walk towards him. Dean sat down next to Cas "Then let's go to the room and talk about it. Come on, Cas. You can tell me anything." Dean said. Cas looked up at Dean as the hunter spoke. He nodded at Dean "OK" he said simply getting up off the couch, following Dean to their room.

They took the elevator to the sixth floor. "Of course," Dean laughed, "We got room six-hundred sixty-six." He unlocked the door as they reached the room, and plopped onto the bed. "So what did you want to say?" He said taking off his shoes. "I'm scared Dean" Cas said. There was only two things that Dean could think of which could make Cas sound scared Dean thought. "Is it Crowley, or the Angels?" Dean asked as he sat up straight, concerned. "Neither" he admitted looking at Dean "I'm scared of losing you Dean. I can't…" the Angel admitted, his voice breaking off. Dean smiled with relief. "Cas," he whispered, "I'm scared of loosing you too. So don't you dare, for even a goddamn second, of leaving me…I mean us." He stated, staring right into his eyes.

Cas gave a small smile. "I'm never going to leave you Dean" Cas said staring right back into Dean's eyes. Dean watched as Cas started to close the gap between the two of them. Cas never learned the lesson of personal space, Dean thought to himself. But suddenly he didn't want space. He only wanted to be closer. Soon there was no more space, and Dean didn't feel the need to remind Cas of personal space, he didn't want to. Instead he stood their staring into the bright blue eyes of the angel. Slowly he closed what little gap was remaining between the two of them and began to kiss Castiel lovingly, lovingly, which was odd, Dean thought to himself he was usually filled with lust, not love. His hands wrapped around the angels head, messing with his hair.

He felt Cas pull away for just a second, before the angel was kissing him back just as lovingly. After a few moments the two pulled away from one another for just a second, each taking a heavy breath. Dean began kissing him, again, but this time it was different. It wasn't slow and soft like the first kiss. It was needy and desperate and Cas couldn't help but moan into the kiss. Dean, at the hearing of Cas's moan, was quickly turned on, but just kissed him more, nibbling his lip, and just engulfing himself into the angel's mouth. Cas, moaned again as Dean continued to nibble his lip. Dean moved his tongue inside of Cas' mouth. Cas pulled his hands up into Dean's hair and began to run his fingers through it as the hunter continued to kiss him.

Dean moved over, and had Cas settle on the bed, and sat on his lap, legs kneeling beside Cas's. His kisses moved down Cas's face to his jawbone, then to his neck where Dean started to suckle on, making a bruise. He started to take off Cas's tie, and threw it onto the ground. Dean continued to kiss Cas' neck as the angel placed his hands on the bed to steady himself, throwing his head back as Dean suckled onto his neck. Cas started to grab the bottom of his t-shirt, pulling it up "Naughty Angel." Dean laughed as Cas took off Dean's shirt. Dean wiggled around a little, on Cas's lap, to try to make the shirt's journey easier. Cas smiled finally succeeding in getting Dean's t-shirt off. Dean watched as Cas quickly pulled his own shirt off, before pulling Dean back towards his lips "Come here, hunter" Cas practically growled.

Dean moaned, being totally and successfully turned on my Castiel. Dean pushed Cas down onto the bed, putting his arms on both sides of his head or support. His soft lips pushed against Cas's, letting his tongue slowly enter, dancing with his lover's. Dean's amulet hung around his neck swooshing back and forth, and his tattoo was very much to be seen. Dean pushed Cas down onto the bed as he began kissing him again. One of Cas' hands had found its way into Dean's hair and begun to pull at it gently. Dean felt the other resting on the handprint Cas had left on him when he had pulled out of hell. Dean's lips curled into a smile as Cas' hold on his shoulder tightened slightly. His legs moved up until his knees were parallel with Castiel's hips.

Dean couldn't help but be disappointed as Cas pulled away "Too many clothes" he said to Dean, before pulling the hunter in for another kiss. Dean then unbuckled his belt, and punned down his trousers. "Better?" He groaned, leaning down into another kiss. He Cas's stubble rubbing against his face, but didn't care. "Much" Castiel replied with a growl, before Dean kissed him again. Cas moved the hunter off of him for a second in order to pull off his own trousers. Dean watched as the angel pulled of his own trousers before finding himself being pulled down into another kiss. Dean leaned his head down, forcing his ass out, and played with Cas's hair. How long was the sexual tension there? They did have more of a profound bond. "I love you." Dean moaned, kissing him again, and again. Cas moaned as Dean played with his hair. "I love you too, Dean" he heard Cas reply.

Dean smiled at Castiel's reply. "You son of a bitch." He laughed quietly as he went for Cas's lips. Dean was rubbing his pants against Castiel's to drive some tension, when there was a knock at the door. "Pretend we're not here." Dean whispered to Cas before nibbling his ear. Cas looked up at the noise of the door knocking, as Dean continued to rub against him. "Not a problem" Cas replied moaning as Dean nibbled his ear.

The door was knocked on again, and Dean quietly sighed. "Cas," he whispered, "Want to go further?" His green eyes watched Cas's blue ones , they sparkled in each other's. "Yes" came the whispered reply. Dean smirked, and quickly kissed his lips before taking his pants off. He kissed down Cas's stomach down to his hips, where he took off Cas's pants with his mouth. Dean smiled at hearing Cas moan as his lips brushed against the top of the Angel's legs "Dean…" he heard the angel moan quietly clearly starting to get impatient. Dean looked up at Cas, who was starting to sweat, Dean couldn't believe the sight before him, there was an Angel pinned underneath him, and he looked as though he was going to come apart at any second. He moved his head back between Castiel's legs and kissed around it, waiting for Castiel's permission. Castiel gripped the sheets with a moan as Dean kissed around the top of his legs "Yes, Dean. Please" he begged with a moan.

Dean grabbed him, and slowly had it go in his mouth. Moving his mouth up and down Cas, he sucked him. Thankfully the knocking stopped the person having gotten the hint and left. Dean moaned around Cas as he gripped Dean's hair pulling at it. Dean knew Cas wanted him to take more, but was nervous about not hurting him. Deciding to show Cas just what he could do he laced around him moving further up the angel, before he began to suck him again, as Cas gripped the sheets tighter "Dean, I'm not going to last much longer" he admitted with a moan. That was all Dean needed to hear, he sucked harder, rubbing his hands on Castiel's chest. He couldn't last much longer either. He moaned one last time before Cas moaned very loudly and warmth filled Dean's mouth.

Dean slowly moved back down, and swallowed after he was no longer around Cas. He was sweating, and breathing heavily. "Come on, Angel. I'm not doing all the work." He smirked. Cas smirked back him. "Of course, not Dean, that would be unfair" Cas said using his angelic strength to role the hunter underneath him, pinning him against the bed as he began to kiss down the hunter's chest.

Dean moaned as Cas continued to kiss down his chest "Please Cas…" he begged "What do you want Dean?" Cas asked him, moving his head back up Dean's chest. Dean couldn't help, but smile he could have sworn he saw Castiel's wings for a second "You, Cas, in me. Gods Cas I need you" Dean said looking up at the angel, hoping he would show his wings again. . "Like what you see?" he asked the smiling hunter with a smirk. Dean nodded. "Sometimes, sometimes I forget what you truly are. But I don't care, Cas. I only care about you." He admitted. "I love you, Castiel. Goddammit, I love you." He plopped his head back onto the bed, and just looked at Cas's wings spreading around the room.

Cas looked at the hunter, smiling at his words "Dean I have loved you since the moment I found you in hell, your soul it's so bright. I never thought we would end up like this. I love you so much" the angel replied. Dean watched mesmerised as Cas' wings began to flutter "You can touch them if you like, Dean" Cas said with a nervous smile. Dean smiled up at Cas as he reached out to touch the wings, they seemed different than normal bird wings. Cas flinched at first, but Dean calmed him down with a kiss. He fell back onto the bed, as Cas pushed him back down. "Cas, I am yours, completely and utterly yours." Dean gasped for air. Dean and Cas both grew used to Dean running his fingers threw Cas' wings

"And I am yours, Dean. No one else's" Castiel replied "Ready?" the angel asked him "More than so" Dean replied lifting his head up, moaning as Cas placed the first finger inside of him. "More, please Cas" Dean begged after a few seconds. Cas placed another finger in Dean, quickly followed by the third. Dean took a breath getting use to the feeling. All too quickly Cas moved his fingers out, causing Dean to moan in disappointment. However, this was short lived as Dean felt Cas moving his length inside of him. "Gods Cas" Dean said smiling up at the angel. Dean gave Cas the nod to start moving, wrapping his legs around Cas' waist pulling him in closer. After a few strokes Cas was hitting the spot that caused Dean to see stars. He gripped at Cas' wings not wanting it to end, but he couldn't hold out. He ran his fingers through Cas' wings as he came between the two of them. Seconds later Dean felt Cas come inside of him. "That was amazing" Dean said as Cas pulled out of him. "It certainly was, yes" Castiel replied, moving so that Dean was led on top of him. Dean yawned sleepily as he rested his head on Cas' shoulder "I love you, Cas" Dean said. "I love you too, Dean" he heard Cas reply, as he placed a kiss on the top of Dean's head, and within seconds Dean was asleep, his angel watching over him.


End file.
